Unburdening
by slash-bunny
Summary: Aragorn learns to let others take control. AragornLegolas, AragornHaldir. Mild BDSM
1. Unburdening

Unburdening  
  
Turning form the glade where the rest of the fellowship sat, consumed by their grief, Aragorn walked off on his own into the woods. Some way away, in a secluded clearing he sank down on a log, a heartrending sigh drawn from his lips as he bowed his head in grief and frustration. As he had since Moria, he longed for the guidance of Mithrandir, his recent conversation with Boromir having made his choice for the path of the fellowship all the more difficult. His intention had always been to continue to Gondor and Minas Tirith, and help defend his people against the malice of Sauron, but now the leadership of the group had fallen upon him, and the vow he had made to Frodo at the council in Rivendell weighed heavily on his mind.  
  
"Your cares are a burden to you, even her, Son of Arathorn", a soft lilting voice came from the trees breaking his reverie, followed swiftly by the appearance of the lithe, enticing figure of the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Keeping his eyes fixed on the ranger's, Legolas slowly walked towards the seated man. As the elf moved closer, Aragorn felt his heart begin to race at the sheer breathtaking beauty of the form in front of him, a reaction Legolas had never failed to elicit since their first meeting all that time ago. Legolas stopped in front of him, and gently a slender hand caressed a stubbled cheek before raising Aragorn's chin so that the two looked into each other's eyes. As Legolas' other hand moved to brush away some of the tangled locks covering the ranger's face neither could deny the passion they saw reflected in each other's countenance.  
  
"Come walk with me", said Legolas, pulling the man to his feet. "It may help you to unburden yourself on someone else, rather than have everyone's troubles thrust on you".  
  
It was the lyrical rolling of the Elvish 'r' and the seductive (to his mind anyway) way in which Legolas said 'thrust' that did it for Aragorn. Grabbing the elf prince's biceps in each hand he turned him and pushed him back against a tree, pinioning him there with the weight of his body. "I can think of another way to unburden myself" he growled, his voice throaty with lust, before catching the sweet elven pout in a kiss and invading the prince's mouth hungrily with his tongue.  
  
Legolas smiled to himself and relaxed against the trunk behind him, happy to allow Aragorn the chance to exert his authority, for he knew he had other plans for the ranger.  
  
As he reluctantly drew back from the kiss, Aragorn's eyes wandered lustfully down the elf's body, taking in his firm chest and slim, taut waist and hips. His hands moved to the ties securing the prince's tunic and his voice purred with pleasure. "Now to unburden you of some of these trappings, my fair prince".  
  
The glimmer of a mischievous smile passing over the elf's face was all the warning Aragorn got before he found himself flat on his back, Legolas (still fully clothed, naturally) straddling his hips and easily keeping him pinned to the ground with surprising amount of strength that lay hidden in the slender elven frame. Moving quickly, not allowing the ranger to gain any idea of what was going on, Legolas grasped the man's wrists and quickly bound them together with rope he produced from around his belt (showing, Aragorn felt, that the elf had given his evening's entertainments far too much thought for the ranger's comfort). He secured the man's wrists above his head, looping a shorter section of rope through an upraised root that lay conveniently nearby. After testing the strength of these bonds, Legolas sat back on his heels, am impish smirk on his face while he surveyed his prey, bucking beneath him as Aragorn refused to accept the inevitability of this (for him) unusual situation.  
  
Legolas however, was revelling in the sensation of being in control over this leader of men. Until now in their relationship Legolas had been happy to acquiesce to Aragorn's need to take charge, and the elf was willing to admit that he enjoyed being taken. But now, looking down at the ranger writhing helplessly between his thighs, he determined that he intended to keep matters this way for as long as possible.  
  
Smiling Legolas' hands moved up the ranger's body, swiftly and skilfully undoing all the fastenings on the man's tunic he quickly divested him of this piece of clothing and looked down hungrily at the bronzed, muscular chest now on display.  
  
Leaning down, he placed a quick kiss on Aragorn's lips before turning his attentions to the ranger's neck. As the elf began lapping at the hollow of the base of his collar bone, Aragorn shuddered slightly and his struggles ceased but the ranger's lips remained pressed in a firm line, he refused to say anything to the elf or allow him to realise the unexpected pleasure he was gaining from this situation.  
  
The silence was only broken by Legolas' mocking comments as his administration descended the ranger's chest, butterfly kisses tracing the outline of his muscles.  
  
"You really have to learn to relax Estel"  
  
A quick swirl of the tongue around his nipple caused Aragorn to tense despite himself.  
  
"You must learn that you do not always have to be in control"  
  
Another swirl followed by the cool breath of the elf and the nipple stood erect, alert, begging for more.  
  
"Learn to submit to those who know better"  
  
The smugness in this last sentence was too much for Aragorn, and he would have been drawn into speaking if Legolas had not chosen that moment to bite sharply on the erect peak. Aragorn's remonstrance was turned into a moan of pain and desire that he could no longer control and Legolas felt the man's body tremble beneath his.  
  
"That's better" he said softly, speaking in the voice one would use to talk to a small child, stroking Aragorn's hair away from his face and inwardly laughing at the indignation he saw there. "Let it out Estel, I was beginning to think that I was doing something wrong. After all" and he grinned wickedly, "you normally insist on my mewling like a cat long before this point."  
  
"It is wrong" gasped Aragorn, trying to gain control over his body. He took advantage of this break in proceedings to writhe once more, testing his bonds. Unfortunately this served only to bring the increasing bulge in his trousers knocking on the prince's inner thigh, and the ranger was forced to bite back another revealing moan.  
  
Legolas looked down at this evidence of the man's desire in delight. A wicked idea came into his head. Pretending not to have noticed the man's condition he began to speak normally.  
  
"But I cannot deny the pleasure I feel when you take command dear Estel", the man looked up hopefully as the lf continued. "Would you like to resume our normal positions?"  
  
Aragorn had to muster all his inner control to prevent himself shouting "Yes" before the prince had finished speaking. He managed, just, and replied in the calmest voice he could manage "I think that would be for the best."  
  
"Very well", said the elf, but the triumphant look on Aragorn's face disappeared as he realised the elf had not finished speaking. "If you keep quiet for the next stage, I will do whatever you wish."  
  
"Next stage?" Aragorn shouted, raising himself from the ground slightly in his anger.  
  
"Tut Estel" said Legolas, pressing a slender finger to the man's lips. "I thought you would last longer than that. I tell you what, we'll try again. Silence now" and he raised an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face as Aragorn struggled (silently) once more against his bonds. "Besides which" he continued, hooking his fingers into the waistband of the ranger's trousers, "I grow impatient" and with one deft movement the ranger felt himself exposed to the air, his aching need arching away from his body, beckoning the elf.  
  
Legolas shuffled down the man's body, pushing his thighs apart, until his head was in the 'right' position. "Remember-not a sound" he said glancing up at Aragorn before bowing his head.  
  
Aragorn firmly clamped his jaw shut, determined not to yield to the elf's game. As Legolas took him whole into his mouth, the ranger's body tensed, and as the elf skilfully set to work with his tongue Aragorn could feel the cries building up within him.  
  
But he kept silent.  
  
Legolas released him from his mouth, looked up at the range again, smugly raising one eyebrow, and went back to work. He began to tease Aragorn's manhood with his tongue. Gentle strokes from root to tip, circling the crown and then plucking with his tongue on the way back down again. Repeated, but varied. The gentle caresses and lack of rhythm undid the ranger. He longed to feel the warmth and tightness of the elf's throat around him. Helplessly he thrust his hips, trying to direct the elf's actions, but to no avail. Legolas stopped and Aragorn groaned inwardly, his cock throbbing, painfully hard, needing release more than he had ever thought possible.  
  
"All you have to do is ask" smiled Legolas, again bending down and now just circling the top of the ranger's penis with his tongue. Hungrily he lapped at the fluid leaking from its tip, then pulled away, giving the ranger some moments of agony before repeating the performance again. And again."Legolas, please!" the cry escaped Aragorn's lips, he could not hold out any longer. He ached as he never had before. His cock throbbed and the bucking of his body was beyond his control. Even as he lay helpless, the sight of the Prince of Mirkwood seeing to his need, his long blond hair cascading down, caressing the ranger's naked thighs was too much for him.  
  
"Do you yield?" asked the elf, his mouth positioned tantalisingly ready, above the man's cock, ready to impale himself at the words.  
  
"I yield" and Aragorn spoke softly, turning his head away, unwilling to look at the one who had conquered him so. But seconds later all thoughts left his mind as Legolas took him into his mouth, and deeper, swallowing his penis and milking it with his throat muscles. The sensation was too much for the man, his hips bucked helplessly, forcing himself deeper into the elf as he came with a loud cry, releasing all his lust, frustration and desire. He collapsed limp on the ground, his eyes shut as he felt Legolas lick the last few drops from his penis and then move up his body once again to plant a gentle, slightly salty, kiss on the man's lips.  
  
"And now", said Legolas raising himself from the man, his hands moving to the ties securing his leggings, "for me to have some fun". He stood up, dropping his leggings as he did so, and Aragorn gazed at the sight that always filled him with pleasure. Legolas' pale smooth penis, arching away from his body, stiff with need for the ranger. Only this time, Aragorn thought shifting uneasily, the elf would be finding his release in a different way form normal.  
  
Legolas knelt and resumed his position between Aragorn's thighs. Smiling at the ranger's wary gaze his hands wandered from the man's hips down to cup his rear in both hands. Gently Legolas squeezed, trying to reassure the man. Although determined to go through with this, he was aware of the novelty of the situation for Aragorn and tried to be as gentle as his growing desire would allow. Cupping the soft cheeks, he lifted Aragorn slightly, allowing him to settle on the elf's lap as one finger began its quest of exploration.  
  
Aragorn tensed as he felt the finger enter him. "Legolas, please, no" he said softly, his eyes meeting the elf's, pleading.  
  
"Come now Estel, the time for that is passed. You lost my challenge, you yielded to me. Beside, "a wicked smile lit the elf's previously serious countenance, "I have yet to give you the pleasure you give me and make you, what was it? Mewl like a cat?" And his finger was joined by another, gently scissoring as the ranger relaxed despite himself.  
  
A cry of pleasure came from Aragorn and he tried to sit up. "What was that?"  
  
"Oh, you liked that did you?" smirked the elf, placing a hand on his chest and pressing him back down again. "That, dear Estel, is a spot you will be very thankful for before the night is over", and he stroked then prostate again, delighted at the wanton moans of desire he drew from the man as the pair of fingers were joined by another, scissoring and stretching the moist warm tightness until the anticipation was too much for Legolas to bear. He removed his fingers, and Aragorn who had had his eyes closed, rolling his head in pleasure as he moaned, let out a cry of indignation and jerked his eyes flying open.  
  
"It's alright" Legolas said laughingly, enjoying the sight of the proud man longing for his touch, and he produced a small vial of oil from his tunic and began to slick it on his member as the ranger looked on in anticipation, all doubt gone from his eyes, only longing remained.  
  
With one smooth movement Legolas sheathe himself in Aragorn's body, the sudden hot tightness of the inexperienced man's body almost undoing him, but exercising his elven control he remained still and allowed the ranger's body to adapt to the invasion.  
  
When he sensed Aragorn begin to relax once more, Legolas began to move, rocking gently, unwilling to risk hurting the man with any stronger actions. His problem was soon solved by eager thrusting of the body beneath him, Aragorn willing him on, urging him deeper, eager to feel again the sensation Legolas had introduced him to. The lovers set up a rhythm, their thrusts timed together, drawing sweet moans of pleasure from Aragorn's lips every time Legolas brushed his prostate. Reaching in front of him, Legolas began to stroke the man's penis in time with his thrusts, feeling the member become hard in his grasp once again. The sweet tightness of the man's body was a joy to the elf and he wished them both to come together, completed.  
  
As the tightness grew ever more blissful, and he could feel his control slipping away, Legolas briefly let go of the man and pushed his legs up against his chest, raising him still further on the elf's lap and creating a better angle for the prince. Holding the legs with one arm he began stroking the man more firmly as he thrust harder and faster into his body.  
  
"Legolas" Aragorn cried out. No thoughts were in his mind now except the pleasure in his body. With this new angle every thrust drove Legolas into striking Aragorn's prostate, sparks of pleasure flashing in front of the man's eyes as he found himself continuously crying out and moaning in desire. He felt the increase in pace both in the Prince's thrusts and around his penis just as he thought he could take no more, and with a shout came, crying the elf's name as he felt warmth flood inside him and the answering cry of the elf, synchronised in their pleasure.  
  
**************  
  
Neither heard the soft cry echoing theirs that came from the bushes on one side of the glade as another reached his climax.  
  
**************  
  
Legolas collapsed limply onto the man's chest. Playfully he caught the man's lips in his, kissing him deeply, invading, claiming the dominance he had established over the other's body. He reached up and untied the bonds securing the man's wrists, massaging them where the rope had cut in during his struggles and passion.  
  
Reaching aside, Legolas grabbed the man's tunic, throwing it at him and laughing.  
  
"You see Aragorn", he said, as he pulled the man to his feet and both struggled back into their trousers, "you do not always have to lead, pleasure can be found in letting others take the responsibility.  
  
"But come now, we must rejoin our friends to sleep", and he stretched out his hand towards the man. Aragorn was gracious enough to bow his head in agreement and submission. Smiling as he looked up, he took the elf's hand and the two set off to rejoin the fellowship, for a while unburdened of the cares that had led them there. Their gentle voices floated back to the clearing.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't mewl"  
  
"There's always next time."  
  
**************  
  
As the pair moved off together the figure watching from the bushes relaxed. He removed his hand from his trousers and began to straighten his clothing. He had suspected Aragorn and Legolas' relationship and had been jealous of the prince's closeness to the ranger, but what he had witnessed tonight had planted ideas in his head.  
  
The sight of the ranger bound and helpless, moaning wantonly with desire was still in his head. The image of Aragorn, whom he had always thought to be so in control, begging to be pleasured, overcome with lust, and yet still innocent was seared in his mind. It was above all things what he wished to see again.  
  
But with one alteration.  
  
Next time it would be he who rendered the man helpless. He who would be the object of pleas for fulfilment. And it would be his name Aragorn would shout as the ranger felt himself invaded and taken...  
  
TBC 


	2. A Little Petting

sequel to Unburdening (but will stand alone). Haldir has seen something he wants, and what Haldir wants, Haldir gets...  
  
A Little Petting  
  
Aragorn sat alone in the glade of Lorien, the night silent around him, his ears straining to hear the approach of the one he awaited. This was their glade now. Since that first time days ago when Legolas had introduced him to the joys of submission, the pair had met at every possible opportunity, the man delighting in giving himself to the elf, surrendering to his touch and obeying his command, as Legolas thrilled to see the future King of Middle Earth beg before him and desire to please his needs.  
  
A smile came across Aragorn's face as he thought back of the nights he had spent here with Legolas.  
  
Before they had entered this wood, Aragorn would never have imagined that to surrender oneself completely could feel so good, that to be under the control of someone else could release him in so many ways, but now, now he waited eagerly for the sound of the elf's approach, eager to be commanded once more.  
  
Perhaps it was because of the reverie he had entered that Aragorn was not so alert to the approach of the elf. The blood pounding in his ears as he thought of some of the acts he had performed in this glade, may have deafened his normally acute ranger senses. Or possibly it was just the stealth possessed by all of the eldar when they truly desire it that led to his being taken unawares.  
  
The first sign that Aragorn was aware of was a soft breath behind him. Turning and rising in one graceful movement, an expectant smile lighting his face, making him more desirable still, Aragorn stood. But the smile died as he turned, and a look of surprise came into his eyes, before he was able to react Haldir rushed at him, pushing him back against the tree trunk behind him.  
  
Aragorn struggled against the elf, but Haldir's weight held him firmly pinned to the tree. He brought his fist around with a movement that would have taken most opponents by surprise, but Haldir was an elf, with perception equal to that of a ranger. Gracefully he dodged the punch and caught Aragorn's fist in one hand. Smiling, and continuing to exert his full weight pinioning Aragorn in place, Haldir felt for Aragorn's other hand. He grabbed the wrist, and with surprising strength he guided it behind Aragorn's body. The ranger began to struggle harder as Haldir caught both his wrists in one hand and with the other released the clasp on the ranger's belt. Aragorn thrust against Haldir trying to break his grasp as the elf wrapped the belt around the ranger's wrists securing them helpless behind his back.  
  
Satisfied with his work. Haldir took a step back, the sudden release of pressure causing Aragorn to stagger slightly. Haldir looked at him with that familiar look of arrogance and disdain, but a small smile of pleasure on his lips.  
  
"I have watched you grow" Estel, he said, running his eyes over the ranger's powerful body. "I have watched you turn from a boy into a man and waited for this moment. Before I am done you will be begging me for more."  
  
Aragorn straightened up to look down upon the elf. Despite the bonds securing his arms his kingly dignity was clear and his voice was one which few would be able to disobey.  
  
"I will not do this Haldir, I have made my choice and it is not you, release me now."  
  
"You may think you love Legolas," said Haldir moving closer to the ranger, "but when you have been with me you will quickly revise you opinion." He stepped forward placing one leg between those of the ranger. Raising his hand he stroked Aragorn's face softly, thrilling to feel the rasp of stubble upon his slender fingers. "Legolas is a boy compared to me, I will show you pleasures he would merely dream about."  
  
Aragorn stepped backwards trying to avoid the elf's caress and ignore the treacherous thrill that ran through his body at these words, but swiftly Haldir moved his foot behind that of the ranger causing him to fall backwards. Haldir followed him down. Aragorn was winded by the fall whose impact he had been unable to brace for with his helpless arms. He was too weak to struggle as Haldir straddled him, pinning him down.  
  
Haldir leant his face close to the ranger. Aragorn struggled and tried to turn away but Haldir's hands came up to hold his head in place. The ranger shuddered as he felt the elf's tongue stroke along his lips, flicking into his mouth. He clenched his teeth firmly, but the pressure on his cheeks increased as Haldir squeezed. Gasping with pain he was forced to unclench his jaw, and Haldir descended upon him. Aragorn fought to avoid the kiss, but Haldir's tongue was eager, exploring the ranger's mouth, tasting and savouring the human, so different from his own kind. Relentlessly he delved into Aragorn's mouth, until he was forced to break the lock for breath. Both men gasped, but only Haldir showed pleasure. Aragorn looked up at him with resentment in his eyes, but something else there as well, some sign of submission which only served to excite the elf further. This passionate powerful man was in his clutches, and had been unable to stop him from having his wish.  
  
*****************  
  
Raising himself from the ranger's body, Haldir looked down on him with a smile on his face. "Estel, it is so nice to see you again, I was afraid that our meeting on this trip would be somewhat shorter than I had hoped for".  
  
Despite his fear of what the elf intended, Aragorn faced the elf determinedly. "I have heard from you on this subject before Haldir. Neither here nor in Imladris shall I be yours, whatever means of persuasion you may attempt", shrugging his shoulders he indicated the restraints around his wrists.  
  
"But Estel", said Haldir, that smug _expression that Aragorn knew so well, had observed so often in the marchwarden's visits to Imladris, came back to his face. "I don't think that there is a lot that you can do to stop me. I am used to this kind of reception, but I have never failed yet."  
  
The elf continued as Aragorn looked anxiously around the glade again. "Oh yes. You see, Estel, although I have long been jealous of your brothers for their enjoyment of you, I have not stinted myself while I have waited. I have brothers of my own you see, and as you know, when elf siblings get together, well..." and his voice trailed off in a low chuckle. "Yes, we have enjoyed ourselves here. We have enjoyed each other, but more importantly, as Marchwarden I have fulfilled my responsibility of training the young warriors. There is not one of our band that has not been treated in this way, by Rumil, Orophin or I. And due to this, there is not one of them who would not now come running when I shout, or who would hesitate to fulfil my desire."  
  
Haldir's smirk broadened at the look of disgust that came over Aragorn's face at this description. "And you, Estel, will soon become the same."  
  
"I will never be like that". Aragorn shouted, "I will never submit to you Haldir. I am not some naïve little Galadhrim who you can command, I am more than that."  
  
"Aaah Estel. How you forget. I am the marchwarden of these woods. I see all that happens. And I have seen how you have enjoyed another elf's ministrations. That young trollop has nothing compared to the experience I have. What you have had with him is nothing to compare to what you will feel with me. If you just surrender to my touch." And Haldir, who had been approaching the ranger as he spoke reached and softly stroked Aragorn's cheeks in a proprietorial gesture. "Oh yes, you will be mine."  
  
Aragorn shied away as the elf touched him, but he could not remain unaffected by his words. The calm disdain shown by Haldir for Legolas, and the blatant arrogance in his claim was an aphrodisiac to the ranger. Enlightened as he now was to the joys of submission, his body sought someone to command him, he sought the strongest leader. And here, Haldir was telling him, he had found it. But still, loyalty and remembrance of Legolas fought in him with this baser urge. He could not allow himself to change his allegiance with so little persuasion, without a struggle.  
  
Haldir sensed the change in the man's attitude and was quick to take advantage of this weakening. "Just imagine Estel, I will make you kneel before me as I take you, conquer you, and you will have no choice but to accept my mastery over you."  
  
The arrogance and haughty disdain was working on the man. Unbidden he felt blood rush to his groin, and a frown came to his face as he fought with his body's reactions.  
  
"Oh yes, I shall make you call for me, you will come when I command, but more than that, you will enjoy it, and you will wish it to be this way" continued the elf, causing Aragorn's discomfort to deepen. "And then, when you are spent, when I have branded you as mine, you will satisfy me once more. I will make you my own in every possible way sweet Estel."  
  
Unbidden, a soft moan escaped Aragorn's lips as he listened to Haldir's tirade. The images arising, unbidden in his mind were too delightful to him to relinquish, and though he still thought of his elven prince with regret, the warrior before him was now at the forefront of his fantasies. His relief with Legolas had been delightful, but Aragorn knew that their friendship would always come between them as he sought to be commanded and dominated still more. Although he was willing to play the role, Legolas still had too much respect for the leader of men and future king to debase him entirely. But ever since he had been initiated into this world, Aragorn had found himself longing for this more and more. And now here in Haldir, in this proud elf he thought he had found the one to fulfil him. Haldir had desired him from afar for a long time, but always, Aragorn knew, he had desired to take him, to control and meld him, as he did all his other conquests. And with these thoughts, Aragorn melted in his desire for the experience that he hoped his host would now provide.  
  
**********************  
  
A sharp tug at his trousers brought Aragorn to his senses once more, and he looked down to find Haldir removing this item of his clothing, and in doing so revealing the betraying evidence of the man's desire. Blushing he looked away, trying not acknowledge the effect that Haldir was having him. But the marchwarden was having none of it. A slap on Aragorn's face, and he was once more looking deep into the elf's eyes, desire mirrored there, and growing excitement as Aragorn saw still the look of command the elf held.  
  
Speaking coldly, and calmly the elf looked down at him. "Now, if I remove these bindings, I expect you to behave for me, do you understand?" And he raised a quizzical eyebrow as the warring emotions were clearly seen in the ranger's expression. But the man replied with a silent bow of his head, once more breaking eye contact with the dominant elf, who now leant forward, rolling the man onto his stomach. The sound of the knife drawn from its scabbard caused the hairs on the back of Aragorn's neck to rise, unbidden, but he soon felt relief as the bonds on his wrists were cut.  
  
The elf did not relinquish his position above the ranger, smiling, he bent down, an arm snaking around the man's waist he raised him onto all fours, in a sudden movement he ripped the shirt from Aragorn's body, leaving him exposed, naked on the grass.  
  
Haldir moved to stand in front of the man. Aragorn raised his head, obediently not moving his body, he looked up at Haldir from behind the fall of his chestnut locks, and once more Haldir felt his cock grow heavy with desire and need for this man. Swiftly, not breaking his eye contact with the ranger he shed himself of his garments and stood once more looking at the man. Sighing he brought his hand down, stroking the smooth muscles of his torso, before reaching for his cock, stroking it into more arousal, standing tall and proud in the moonlight.  
  
Unconsciously Aragorn's pupils had widened as he watched the elf perform, and now a tongue snaked out of his mouth, licking his lips in anticipation. Inside a small voice still argued that this was wrong, spoke of loyalty to the Mirkwood prince, but it was silenced by the growing need in the man, the want that overtook his body, causing small shivers to break out over his skin as he gazed at the elf.  
  
Just the sight of the man's tongue had almost undone Haldir, still he found it hard to believe that finally he was to have his way, and mentally thanked Legolas for doing the groundwork for him, for preparing the man for submission so well.  
  
He stepped forward, still holding the ranger's eyes with his own, and now brought his cock to nudge against the man's lips. Unquestioningly the mouth opened to receive him, and with little hesitation he thrust deeply into its confines, reveling in the feel of its moist warmth surrounding his member. Reaching down he grasped the hair on the back of Aragorn's head to steady him, and began to fuck the ranger's mouth. Thoroughly and insistently, allowing the man no respite, and little chance to breath, the elf took him, thrusting deeper and deeper until he felt the muscles of the rangers throat surround him, milking him, and he slowed the pace, allowing Aragorn to adjust. But the ranger had other plans, desperate now to please his new master who had claimed him so determinedly, he snaked his tongue out to lick the base of the elf's cock while he continued to massage its tip with his throat muscles. Such sweet torture was too much, even for the proud elf, tightening his grasp he thrust once more, and with a shout released himself within the man. Aragorn continued licking the elf's member as he swallowed his seed, gently he allowed its release from his mouth, cleaning each part as it passed, not allowing one drop to escape. Only then did he look up into Haldir's face, need written clearly, to know he had pleased his master, that he had done right, and Haldir acknowledged this with a quick pat on his head, and the softly spoken words.  
  
"Good boy"  
  
***********************  
  
Aragorn remained on his hands and knees, his back to Haldir. His head hung between his arms in a sweet sign of surrender that made Haldir harden just looking at him. "Still now my pet", spoke the elf, gently stroking a hand along the man's back, "just give yourself to me, you know it is what you truly desire". A muffled sigh was all the reply that Aragorn gave as the small part inside of him that wished to keep his kingly dignity fought with the greater needs of his body. As Haldir's stroking grew firmer and moved down his body, Aragorn could no longer pretend that this was unwanted and his body arched to the elf's touch, his naked arse pressing back, high in the air, seeking for contact. Smiling Haldir moved to oblige.  
  
The sound of metal made Aragorn look nervously over his shoulder but to his relief he was greeted with the sight of Haldir unscrewing a small vial of oil, and the pungent smell of elanor petals filled the room.  
  
As Aragorn continued to watch, Haldir began to slick his hands with the oil, and then moved to oil his erect penis. He caught the man's eyes and held them as he slowly moved his hands over his member, coating it with a shining film of oil. The anticipation was beginning to affect Aragorn, he could no longer deny that this was what he desired, and his cock began to twitch against his stomach where he knelt.  
  
Haldir noticed this with appreciation and moved to stand closer behind the ranger. A shout from Aragorn was indication that the elf had grasped his member and was slowly stroking it, fondling it as if it was his favourite toy, stroking to the end, running his finger over the tip and smearing the liquid that was now appearing there. And then he would stop. And Aragorn would turn to him with a look of desperation, so strong and pleading that the elf was powerless to resist the demand and would once again begin his touch.  
  
And now Haldir's other hand came into play, his finger stroking gently down the crease of the man's arse. Playing with the small puckered ring, then drawing away again until neither could wait any longer, and he submerged the digit within the ranger's body. A cry came from the man's lips and he pushed back eagerly, the pain was little and his desire for Haldir was growing ever stronger. As Haldir's finger stroked softly over his prostate, Aragorn moaned softly and looked back at the elf in desire. Another finger was introduced and the ranger's cries grew stronger until Haldir knew he must have him now, or he would not be able to last much longer. He withdrew his fingers and the cry of dismay that this drew from the man made him smile. But Aragorn's distress did not last long. Firm hands grasped his hips and in one swift movement, Haldir entered him, thrusting deeply and completely immersing his cock within the tight passage.  
  
Haldir shut his eyes and a sigh of contentment came from between his lips. For years he had waited for this moment. Ever since he had first seen Estel on an ambassadory trip to Rivendell, he had desired the young human. He had tried to seek fulfillment then, and at every other encounter, the two had shared. But the ranger had guarded himself well here in Lorien where the was always the danger of Galadriel's interference, jealous for her granddaughter, while in Rivendell Elladan and Elrohir had been anxious to keep their human toy to themselves.  
  
And now he was his. Smiling, Haldir grasped the hips between his hands more firmly, drawing a slight cry of discomfort from the ranger, but this was soon lost as the elf began to thrust deeper into the man, pounding within that soft velvet grip, savouring the touch, and rewarding it with strokes over the sensitive bundle of nerves. The sounds drawn form Aragorn's mouth were sweet music to Haldir's ears. Moan upon moan, growing louder and more ragged as the elf continued his onslaught. As the very sound threatened to undo him, Haldir gripped the ranger still more firmly and slightly altered the angle of his entry so that now each stroke hit the prostate causing stars and fireworks of pleasure to explode in the ranger's brain.  
  
Haldir felt he could take no more. The smooth heat surrounding him was just as he had imagined, as he had sought from all those others over the years and had never found. There was but one more thing he desired. "DO you belong to me?" he questioned, surprised to hear his own voice ragged with emotion and effort of the task. And he increased the effort of his thrusts, striking the centre of the ranger's pleasure, determined they should come together. "I am yours,......Haldir" shouted Aragorn as he came, spattering his own belly and the grass beneath with his cum. The sound of the man's voice, passionate and exhausted with desire and exhilaration, calling HIS name, was all that Haldir had needed, and with a shout of his own he came, filling Aragorn with warmth, branding him as his own.  
  
*******************  
  
Legolas had been suspicious of Haldir since the unwarranted delay he had caused in the fellowship's entry to Lorien. He had seen the looks exchanged between Aragorn and the elf, and had seen the distress on the ranger's face when arguing with Haldir. Legolas had later questioned his lover about this relationship, and the vague non-committal answers he had received had only served to worry him more. So this evening when he had noticed the marchwarden's absence as well as that of Aragorn, it had been the elf he had initially set off to find, although he had never imagined that he would be presented with a scene such as this.  
  
Legolas stood and gazed at the sight before him. Aragorn on his hands and knees, his naked body gleaming with sweat and flushed with desire. His head bowed in submission, his desire to please his master plain. A sharp pain stabbed the elf in the chest at the thought that Aragorn was no longer his, and tears sprang to his eyes as he turned away. But though the grief was strong, it was not overpowering and Legolas knew that it was not Aragorn who had caused him this pain, but Haldir. And it was upon Haldir that Legolas would exact his revenge, whilst Aragorn he would claim once more.  
  
*********************  
  
Unaware that they had been observed, though it would have made little difference if he had known, Haldir pulled back from Aragorn's tired body. Smiling with delight in the fulfillment of his longheld fantasy he sat down, pulling the man's exhausted body towards him, tenderly laying him down on his side and stroking his hair as his head lay on his lap.  
  
Haldir leant back against the tree behind him and sighed in contentment. Still smiling he looked down at the dark head resting on his lap while tenderly he caressed the damp hair between his fingers. "You're mine now aren't you pet?" He questioned, his voice soft and slow. His only answer was a small sigh of agreement as Aragorn nuzzled deeper into his lap. 


End file.
